


Hypocrisy

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, D.N. Angel
Genre: Art Magic, BAMF Mizuno Ami, F/M, Protective Hiwatari Satoshi, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Shy Mizuno Ami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Mercury watches as Satoshi fiercely protects the artwork, then lets Dark steal it. For its own good. Mercury wants to understand and fight with Satoshi
Relationships: Hiwatari Satoshi/Mizuno Ami





	Hypocrisy

Ami didn’t know what she’d gotten herself into. She had sensed a youma’s presence at the museum, and transformed, but it was something strange.

“DON’T KILL IT!” A desperate cry from her classmate Hiwatari Satoshi. He stood protectively in front of the artwork.

Dark, the phantom thief swooped down and stole the artwork Satoshi was protecting.

“Is that really ok?” Mercury said, looking at her classmate. He looked so pained. “Can he really have what you struggled so hard to protect?”

Satoshi sighed, the pain passing. “It’s better for the artwork to go with him, then to remain with me.”

“But you fought so hard for it.” Mercury said, confused.

“And that’s why I’m giving it to him!” Satoshi cried. “With me, it would be...would be...”

Mercury pulled Satoshi into her arms, her body fading into Ami.

“Then I’ll help you. No matter what your desperate struggle, you are someone I have to protect.”


End file.
